The Help
by Prettylildevil
Summary: Ricardo and Alberto had went out drinking when the sparks start flying. - This is my first story so I'm not good at summarizing-


Tall, dark, rich and handsome are some of the words you could use to describe Alberto Del Rio. But most people fans and wrestlers alike would use words like cocky, pompous, boring, asshole or worse. That is except the divas who all lust after him and Ricardo Rodriguez. The reason was simple Alberto and Ricardo were the best of .

That was untill late one night after some drinking when a buzzed Alberto had kissed a drunken Ricardo. It didn't stop there either. The next morning Ricardo suddenly found out just how far it had gone when he rolled over to see Alberto's deeply tanned body laying next to him.  
Of course as the two were very close there had always been jokes and whispers about them. Untill that moment Ricardo had just rolled his eyes or laughed them something about the way Alberto's well toned chest rose and fell rhythmically as he slept made Ricardo think about their sometimes complicated relationship.

What if Alberto HADN'T wanted thought slowly crept in Ricardo's if he hadn't Ricardo was sure to pay the then again what if the feeling was shared. What if Alberto had fallen for Ricardo.

Quickly Ricardo tried to shake that idea from his head he was the help and only the help.A personal ring announcer, a maid, a butler, the help.  
Alberto began to stir and Ricardo was quickly pulled back out of his thoughts."CRAP" Ricardo thought"should i try to sneak out."  
But before the younger man could act upon that idea the destined one opened his deep brown eyes. immediately they fell on Ricardo.

Both men's heart stopped for those few silent bit his lower lip and glanced around the room."Oh no " Ricardo gulped quietly. Suddenly Alberto looked deeply into Ricardo light amber eyes and whispered " triste."

"FOR WHAT" Ricardo blurted out with out thinking. In the years he had known Alberto he could only reminder him saying "I'm sorry" only once or wasn't clumsy or crass so he never had a reason to say it.

As soon as those words left his mouth Ricardo was reminded of two first was his hangover and that maybe Alberto didn't feel the same Ricardo started to try and read Alberto's face for his respond.

"I know what you are doing"the mexica aristocrat suddenly put both his hands behind his head and stared up at the smiled"what?"he asked "That you can read me like a book ric" Alberto smirked a little as he answered. Most people would hate to be smirked at but, Ricardo knew that was the way Alberto smiled. His "real" smiles were fake used to trick people.

Ricardo sat up and look at Alberto "well I can't read you now""But I can read you" Alberto sat up beside Ricardo. In one swift motion he gently pushed the smaller man down onto his back and crawled on top of could feel his face turning pink." I said I'm sorry" Alberto whispered into the younger man's ear"For not asking."

After a short moment of silent Ricardo mummbled"you didn't have to ask El parton." A sly smile crossed Alberto's face before he capturing the smaller man's thin pink lips with his own. Sending a little shiver through Ricardo's whole body.

Within a couple of seconds the older man had straddled the younger man and was running his tongue across his tightly closed lips. Finally Ricardo open his mouth and let his boss french him. "oh Alberto" the smaller man moaned as Alberto moved on to his pale, tender neck.

"wait wait"Ricardo ran his hands into the other man's raven hair"What am I?" Alberto pulled away and looked in Ricardo's eyes"What?"Another short moment of silent filled the room. "I asked" Ricardo's voice shook "What am I to you" tears welled up in the corners of his amber eyes. Alberto gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek "your"he started. But Ricardo uncharacteristically cut Alberto off "I'm The Help right Just the HELP your maid our personal ring announcer.I'm beneath you."

Alberto chuckled "what's so funny" Ricardo questioned. With a sigh Alberto shook his head "si your my ring announcer but you also my mejor amigo." Ricardo visually melted into the bed under Alberto as those highly accented words sank in. "Te quiero" the larger man whispered to the smaller man.

"y-you mean it"

"si" Alberto answered with a smirk on his face.

The two kissed before Alberto pulled away and added "Plus you really know how to say my name don't you."


End file.
